


Elise the Security Guard

by storyranger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Reference, Explanations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 12:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10245032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyranger/pseuds/storyranger
Summary: Because someone asked what she looks like and I felt the need to explain her existence.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FalconEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconEye/gifts).



> If you can't see the picture, please leave a comment so I can check if the link has broken. Trying to use the most stable host possible but these things happen.

Someone asked what Elise looks like. This is a weird question for me.

The open-secret of Elise Thomson is, I needed a security guard for plot reasons, so I based her looks and basic personality off the closest security guard available: myself. Yes, that is me above, storyranger, taking a selfie in my (REAL! I even blurred-out my tag number for privacy and my company logo for job security) uniform, along with a few extra pictures of the undercut.

Then I felt weird elevating Elise to main Ranger'verse cast because fucking self-inserts, am I right? but then I realised that I still needed a security guard to do plot shit and got over it.

So to recap, Elise Thomson is **NOT** ME, and has in fact begun to diverge from my personality quite a bit, but she does look exactly like me because one night I was too lazy to look up a reference picture.


End file.
